


Alone time

by La_Descocaina



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boris gets bullied by a puppet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Boris is mad and talking to a mean puppet isn't helping him
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Alone time

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic here we go!!! I hope you will like this one too!!!

Boris sat alone in his office, the nervous tap of his sharp fingers on the desk sounded loud in that quiet room.

  


Quiet. That was the perfect adjective.

That night was too quiet.

  


Only now Boris realized that the times Kamal would stay up just a little bit late to work there made a difference- damn it, he just didn’t hear his voice since that morning and he already missed it-

He shook his head. No thinking back. He was mad at Kamal. How dare he leave him when he was just trying to make him understand that his teeth were disgusting, horrible and his smile could make a child cry. Unbelievable.

  


Boris looked around, trying to find something to distract himself with, until his eyes met with the ones of his beloved puppet, just sitting in a shelf across the room. He stared at it, its expression stuck in a big smile.

_:-)_

_:-D_

_> :-P _

Wait- did it change expression? Was it mocking him?

  


Boris got up and picked up the puppet, then went back to his spot. “if yuo have t0 look at me like that it means you cer-tainly hab something to say 2me “ he huffed, placing his hand inside the puppet to make him talk.

“ _Oh,,,,dont b sille-y docter!!!! I would NEBER make fun ofb u!!!!_ ” The puppet moved its little arms “ _I’m sor-rey I sounbed rood 2you......po0r thing!! Such a terribel day to-day was!!! That Ka-mal guy is just a meanie!!!!!_ ”

“ Exatcly!!! How coulb he! Leab me!!! Wow!! Such offense!!!” Boris vented before taking a deep breath “I guess I’ll hab to work on the big event on mye own now...”

“ _Siblly dentest don't b s-ad!!_ ” The puppet flapped around its arms again “ _yuo donbt need any1!!!! You c-an doo it on yuor own!!!_ “

Boris smiled a little bit “yes...my own...”

  


“ _You did soooo go-od! Getting rid of-these disctaractioms!!! And it omnly to-ok a fewe tamntrusnm and yuor shuotings!!!_ ” the puppet was gleefully talking and Boris tried to smile too, even if he was starting to feel uncomfortable “ _yuo pushd them allllllllll awaye !!!! Am-azing job!!!! They deserb better!!!! But it doesbgt matter!! !..,,you’re doing sooooooooooooo good on yuor own arenmt you??? Thinmk at alllll the tinmes u cri3d 2day!!!!_ ”

“I domt like this liddle friend-" Boris tried to voice his discomfort but the puppet cut him off with his speech

“ _Yuo cried!!!! A lotte!!! But that’s ooooooookkkkk!!!!!!! Becayse yuo need to get ,,rid of frownmies to get s-mileys!!!! All aloone!!!_ ” It chirped. “Pleasz- I donmt like weher this is going-" “ _yuo look sooooooooooooooooooo pathetic righte now!!!! Look-at you!!! Haventm yuo cried sooo mani times already ??? I can sea tears in your eyezz!!!! But that’s alrigghht!!!_ ”

“Enouhg! I don’t wwwanna listevn to any-thing yuo're saying rightnow!!!” Boris lashed out, his eyes stinging from the need of crying, he didn’t even know why he hadn’t throw away the puppet yet

“ _they're gonnna lau-gh! Big big smileys!!!! Laugh at yuo!!! At yuor pathe-tic smile!!! Thyey're allllllready doing it!! Almost evry1!!!! Martha, the habiticians, Kama-_ " this time before the puppet could end its sentence Boris took action.

The puppet hit the wall with a loud thud, only to then lie on the ground motionless. Boris immediately regretted throwing his friend away like that.

He wanted to get up, grab his puppet and gently pat its head apologising, but for now he was trying to calm down.

  


Tears were finally wetting his face and his breath became unsteady and shaky. His heart was racing with anger and shame, the darn puppet was right he must have been so pathetic. Everything he was doing was useless, in any case they were all gonna smile, laughing at him. That was the only smile he knew after all, he only admired the best teeth from people laughing at him- were they laughing at him? Who knows, he didn’t know but it was easier to assume everyone always laughed.

Something else to think about, he needed to find something else to think about.

Boris got up and walked to the balcony, the cold breeze of the night caressing his face. He stood there and looked at the Habitat, trying to reassure himself.

He wasn’t pathetic, people weren’t gonna laugh at him...that wasn’t part of the plan.

  


Oh no, after all of this work the only thing that everyone would have done was smile. Soon they were all gonna smile for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
